Wakuteka Take a chance
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' October 10, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) Next: TBA 52nd Single (2013)]] Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance; Trembling by Excitement Take a chance) is the 51st single of Morning Musume, released on October 10, 2012. It was released in eight editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E, Limited F, and Single V. It reached the #1 on the Oricon daily charts on it's first week. Tracklist Regular Edition #Wakuteka Take a chance #Love Innovation (Loveイノベーション) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A (普通の少女A, A Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten (大好き100万点; One million point love) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Upper Light Ver.) Limited Edition D #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition E CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!, Keep your belief absolutely!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Morning Musume Ver.) Limited Edition F #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Single V #Wakuteka Take a chance (MV) #TBA #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Wakuteka Take a chance (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.10.05 Happy Music *2012.10.07 Music Japan Concert Performances *Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Song Information #Wakuteka Take a chance #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Ishida Ayumi & Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Minor Vocals) #Love Inovation #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Kouno Shin #*Guitar: Takenaka Shunji #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Sato Masaki (Minor Vocals) #Futsuu no Shoujo A #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirato Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina (Lead Vocals) #**Sato Masaki & Kudo Haruka (Minor & Center Vocals) #Daisuki 100 Manten #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Ishida Ayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Main Vocals) #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! #* Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho and CHINO #*Vocals: #**Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, & Iikubo Haruna (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi & Sayashi Riho (Center Vocals) Trivia *This is the second single where Michishige Sayumi is leader of Morning Musume. *Each copy of the single came with an A3 size poster. *A dance rehearsal version of the title track was uploaded to Morning Musume's official YouTube ''channel. *Two temporary versions of the music video were uploaded to their official ''YouTube channel. One is labeled as "Temporary version", while the other one is label as "Verge of Completion version." *All members have at least two solo lines in this single. *It was rumored that the Limited Editions contained songs sang by the individual generations and that Kudo Haruka and Ishida Ayumi would not be featured in the dance shot due to injuries, but it was proven false. *Ishida Ayumi is not featured in the dance shot for the "temporary version" music video due to an injury. *Second Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *According to Suzuki Kanon, she noticed that Ren'ai Hunter, One•Two•Three, and Wakuteka Take a chance are linked together to make a little story. While Ren'ai Hunter is about the developing feelings and One•Two•Three is about waiting for the lover to make a move, Wakuteka Take a chance is about taking a chance and making the move yourself. *There are 2 shots that were not used in the official video: the initial version of the dance shot in which Ishida Ayumi does not participate, and the group shot. *Sato Masaki, and Iikubo Haruna made videos to encourage the English and French speaking audience to make videos of their Wakuteka Take a chance dance numbers like they have done for One•Two•Three. Suzuki Kanon also mentioned it in a video. *The Bside, Daisuki 100 Manten, is the second official duet for Fukumura Mizuki, and the first for Ishida Ayumi *On the day of the release, ocutechannel posted a video on YouTube of ℃-ute's Okai Chisato, S/mileage's 2nd generation members, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, and Yoshihashi Kurumi dancing to Wakuteka Take a chance as Team Okai. *On the same day, upupgirlsofficial posted a cover of the song by Up Up Girls (Kari) and THE Possible. *On October 17, morningmusumechannel posted a version of a dance shot of Wakuteka Take a chance that only features 11th Generation member Oda Sakura. Unlike the group dance shot, it mainly focuses from the waist up. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 86,745* External Links *Wakuteka Take a chance Official site *Wakuteka Take a chance Lyrics *Love Innovation Lyrics *Futsuu no Shoujo A Lyrics *Daisuki 100 Manten Lyrics *Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranukitoose! Lyrics *Hello! Project Discography Entry *YouTube Playlist Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume DVDs